Let It Burn
by BlazeorFade
Summary: WARNING: Major Spoilers for All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1 and future Hunter's 'verse stories. Summary Inside.


**Title: Let It Burn**

**Author: BlazeorFade**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Jack catches up to Jake. Very Spoilery for All Hell Breaks Lose. And Spoilery for the future of the Hunters 'verse.**

**Disclaimer: Nooooooo**

* * *

He had to do it, Jake told himself as he ran from the town, a man with a gun on his trail. He blocked out any emotion. He had to kill to survive. It was the way the world worked, the way wars went down. He was soldier, Sam was too, in his own way. The boy had to know it would come down to this. 

He had to survive.

Jake didn't stop running till he stopped hearing the quick steps of steps of the man after him. Even then, Jake couldn't stop moving. He trudged through the woods, making sure to cover his trail, backtrack when he could, keep himself going North with the compass that was still in the pocket of his uniform. Now that he was a few miles from that Hell on Earth, it was actually working, instead of spinning in circles as it had the entire time he was trapped there.

Jake watched for animals. For the first two days or so, the forest had been disturbingly quiet, as though everything was dead in the world. The third day he started to question his sanity when everything began to meld together. It wasn't the terrain. He was used to harsh conditions. It was the goddamn silence that was getting to him. He started to wonder how much time had passed since he'd gone to sleep with the rest of his platoon and woken up stateside in the middle of a demon's sadistic game of survival of the fittest.

He wondered if the world really was dead. If he was all that was left.

* * *

Dean was shouting at Bobby when they walked through the front door. No, not shouting at Bobby, screaming at the world. Something was terribly, disastrously wrong. She didn't hear Sam's voice calming Dean down or clambering to his side of whatever argument he and Bobby seemed to be having. 

Jack had spent the past months clawing her way out of the depths of her insanity and had been thrust into the beginnings of the war.

She padded silently out to meet them. Dean looked up and she knew.

Oh God, she knew.

"Sam." The word was wrenched out her throat and fresh stabs of pain followed it.

Dean's jaw clenched. He was pulled too tight, too tragic, to cry anymore. His eyes broke while his face remained a mask of fury and his body held tight. He didn't step to her but his form leaned closer to where he knew she should be, by his side. His hand stretching to where Sam should've been.

"What can I do?" Jack asked going to that terrible, numb place where her worst rage, her coldest revenge was kept. She never thought she'd let herself go there again.

"Kill him. For me, for Sammy." Dean said, his voice rough like he'd just spent years cursing fate and maybe he had.

* * *

Jake let himself sleep during the day, moving out as soon as the sky began to darken. Nothing had impeded him thus far, but he didn't know how long that was going to last. His nerves were tight as wires, waiting for the demon to show itself, or more of the "Special Children" to show themselves. He wondered if maybe he should have stayed in the town like Ava, but soon banished that thought. She should have run when she had the chance. She was evil, had chosen her side in this war they were unwillingly drafted into. 

He wasn't like her. He killed to survive, to escape, no to gain power and fall in line.

Jake watched the sun dip low through the thick canopy of trees and stood up, taking out his compass. A fine shiver ran up his spine and he knew he was being watched. Jake went perfectly still, listening for sound. It only took him a second to realize that the animal sounds that had started again faintly in the last six hours or so were gone again.

Jake spun around to find there was nothing behind him, nothing he could see anyway. He didn't wait for anything to rear its ugly head though. Snapping his compass closed he turned and ran, pushing his body as he never had before to get as far from this place as he could. The silence was threatening to overwhelm him again. He ran till he couldn't hear the silence anymore, ran till his lungs burned and his legs threatened to give out.

Something was following him.

* * *

"You can't ask her to do this for you!" Bobby hissed at Dean. "That girl is dangerously close to losing her mind completely, you know that better than anyone, Dean." 

"She's not your responsibility." Dean said dully.

"No, she's yours." Bobby shot back forcibly turning Dean to face him.

"So was Sam." Dean said without any emotion.

* * *

"Where are you?!" Jake shouted turning around the clearing he'd come to. He couldn't run anymore, but it was still following behind him. He couldn't run, but he sure as hell could go down fighting if he had to. 

Jake clenched his fists, readying himself for a knock down-drag out. His breathing came faster and he heard the crack of footsteps to his left. He turned fast and found himself facing a young girl.

She cocked her head to the side, red hair falling into her face. She put her hand up in a calming gesture, a beaded bracelet on her wrist glinting dimly in the failing light.

"Jake?" She asked, sounding mildly curious.

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded, knowing better than to let his guard down just because this was a young woman. He'd seen too much already. Ava had looked nice too, look how that turned out.

"Jack Fontenot." She answered easily.

"Come from the town." Jake said. Jerking his chin in the direction he'd come from.

"Drove here." She said, sticking to the bare minimum answers. Jack moved the hair out of her face. She was pale, clean, didn't look like she'd been trekking through the woods.

Jake thought, what was that phrase Sam had told them to say in case they came across a stranger? Oh, yeah, right, that was it.

"Christo."

The girl have a small smile that he found even more disconcerting.

"You said you drove here?" He asked and she nodded, her eyes burrowing into his. He couldn't see too well but her pupils looked really big from here, but that might have just been the dark.

"Do you have a car then?" He asked taking a cautious step forward.

"You took Sam from us." She said calmly. Jake stopped where he was. He backtracked a step, then two. She was so still, watching him like a predator.

"Who are you?" Jake demanded.

"He was the closest thing to a brother I ever had." Jack said not moving. A breeze blew past, moving thick strands of her hair around her. The air around her seemed to shimmer.

"I had to." Jake said, feeling the first trill of fear. He assessed the distance between them. If she was Sam's "sister" she might have the same training. She couldn't be one of them or she'd have been in the town in first place, right?

"You killed my brother and hurt Dean." She said, an edge starting in her voice.

Jake shifted his weight, preparing to attack but he never got that far.

The fire came out of nowhere and engulfed him fast. Too fast to be natural. He could only make out her face between the flames, grief and despair glittering in those fiery eyes, before he saw nothing and felt nothing but the flames, then just cold.

Jack walked away, picking her way back to the car, tamping down on her grief the whole way. She wouldn't lose it. She would not. Dean needed her. This was war. And she'd burn the world if she had to, to get Sam back.

**-Fin**

**AN: This will probably be categorized as AU by next week's ep but this story just started playing in my head as soon as the episode finished. I love the idea of Dean asking Jack to avenge Sam. This is very spoilery for both the future Hunters myth arc and the redux of All Hell Breaks Loose that I plan to write. And let me say once again, I love our fuckin show, man.**


End file.
